Perfect Stranger
by FanFicAddicttx
Summary: Bella and her two sisters, alice and rose, are on there way to england! what happens when bella falls for the air host jacob but finds hes a cheater, what happens when alice meets her best friend and her destined to be mate. ALL HUMAN...
1. the big move!

_**Hiya readers**_

_**My new story perfect stranger please read!**_

_**Disclaimer: I think if I say I don't own twilight it will put me in a bad mood so Esme's here to do it!**_

_**Esme: jade does not own twilight**_

_**Jade: *cries***_

(BPOV)

I was under the impression that mum and dad seriously wanted us to move to Harvard where they were teaching. Then one day they convinced us it was the best thing. Three, 20 year old girls, one of them was a psycho and the other one was a fashion queen, going to England for Harvard or most likely the parties and clubs. What could go wrong?

My name is Bella Cullen and my mother and father, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, are both professors at the famous university, Harvard. We were offered to join, yes I will repeat, OFFERD to join because of our so called talents.

Rosalie was of course the fashion queen of everything so she was studying clothes, shoes ect. Rosalie was the strongest most caring of the three sisters. She was also beautiful like my other sister Alice but me I was just plain against them. Rosalie had blonde waves cascading down her back and a body that would make any boy fall at her feet. Since we are on the point of boys Rosalie has had a numerous amount of boyfriends and it didn't help that she didn't like most of them.

Alice, My adorable, crazy sister, the psycho as I mentioned before. She has so much grace in her step that she had to become some sort of rock star. She danced occasionally but she loved to sing and write her own music. Alice was a short girl but she had the strength of a giant. She was always hyped up and she always had a smile on her face. Her pixie like hair was short and spiky and like Rosalie her body would make any man drool.

And me? Well I was average height with plain brown hair and brown eyes. Compared to Rosalie's piercing golden eyes or Alice's blue eyes mine were dull. I was going to Harvard to study dance. I had a special liking for dancing, when It came to walking or running I was hopeless but on the dance floor that was a different matter all together.

We were almost done packing up all our stuff from the little apartment that we owned in new York. It was around 6 in the morning and we could already here the cars outside beeping in the typical American morning greeting. I was not a morning person and was currently crashed on the couch after a whole night of instructing people my age how to do a single turn. It was ridiculous I thought but I got home around three, had a piece of toast and jumped into bed only to be shaken awake by my nagging sister, Alice at the time of exactly 4:30. Sometimes it sucked a whole lot to be me but I loved my sisters and I loved my city so as a good sister would, I crashed on the couch and instantly started snoring.

"Bella! Get up we're leaving now!" I heard Rosalie's chiming voice slash through my dreams of me watching myself sleep and vice versa.

"hmmm" I mumbled as I was yanked up buy the strongest and by far tiniest set of hands. My eyes snapped open when I felt a burst of freezing cold water go down my spine. I screamed and jumped up and down until finally all of the ice cubes that Rosalie had shoved in my shirt were on the wooden floor. I sent a glare over to Rosalie who was smiling at me with a box in her hands but I couldn't help crack a smile when I saw Alice's face. I was twisted into such a state to stop herself laughing I thought she might actually hurt herself soon.

Rosalie shoved the box she was holding into my hands and turned and grabbed another one behind her and then pasted it onto me again. Once I had at least three huge boxes piled high in my arms I managed to say behind them.

"ahhhhh Rosalie? Don't you think it's a little dangerous to-"I started?

"you can manage. Skip if you have to!" she said cutting me off.

I so desperately wanted to send her daggers but at the moment I couldn't see anything except cardboard. I took one step slowly and smiled. So far so good. Alice giggled lightly at the sight of me nodding to myself once I had taken another faithful step.

"shut up" I snapped when she giggled once again when I stumbled on my third step.

Rosalie's footsteps came back up to the apartment and I heard her sigh.

"give them here" she said in an I-can't-believe-you-haven't-moved sort of voice.

She quickly snatched the boxes off me and skipped out to the car. I beamed at Alice and she high fived me. All the boxes were gone and so was the furniture that was being sent over as we stood there. Alice and I turned and linked arms and looked at our previous home for the last 3 years. She squeezed my arm lightly when Rosalie told us to hurry up.

We turned around and stepped onto the path that winded down to our car. Charlie our apartment owner came out and gave us a hug.

"see you later ladies" he said smiling nicely.

We smiled back and turned again to our car. As we walked up to the driver's side I remembered Rosalie when she had first seen the black, shiny porch. All she could say was 'shiny!' while she traced her fingers over the car. I giggled as I remembered and Alice sent me an odd look. I put my fingers on the car and said in a very sarcastic and patronizing tone "Shiny!" Alice laughed and Rosalie glared at me but a hint of a smile played at her mouth when I hopped in the back.

The boot was obviously full because there were a few boxes in the back with me but we had done extremely well. Of course Alice needed about the suit cases to get everything in but we improvised and got it all into 1 suitcase, without all the shoes. It was tricky thought because Alice and I had to sit on it while Rosalie tried to zip it up. It took us about an hour to do it yesterday and then another two hours to zip up rose's bag and then the shoe bag so all I all we had three suit cases and a hell of a lot of boxes but it was alright with me as long as I still got to dance.

Alice turned on the radio and put it full volume at a total of 38 bars but we were used to it. Her favorite song hey boys and girls by evermore was playing. We sung at the top of our lungs and when passing cars looked at us strangely I would poke my tongue out at them which would cause us all to laugh and then it started all over again.

Once the song was over and a couple of adds were on Rosalie turned the volume down and looked at me through the review mirror.

"bells you look tired I'm gonna pull in on Michael's cafe and get a coffee do you want one?"

At the mention of coffee my brain overloaded and I nodded vigorously. Alice started hopping up and down in her seat but stopped when rose gave her a your-not-getting-coffee look. I laughed at her sudden sadness but she perked right up again when Michael waved to her. She waved back to her current boyfriend who was going to meet us over in England in a week or two. Rose pulled up into a reserved spot and Alice jumped out of the car and skipped over to Michael where she gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at rose and I as we headed to the front counter.

"morning ladies coffee for two is suppose?" he looked at me kindly

I frowned. Did I look that bad? Rose nodded and ushered me to a booth. We sat down and watched as Alice followed Michael around like a lost puppy to its new owner. I shook my head and sighed. Anything could happen over in England but my mood brightened when I thought of mum and dad wait for us at their newly refurbished house. Rose nudged me when a guy walked past and checked me out. I wasn't interested but it was a nice pat to my ego. I winked at him and his sudden determination faltered a little bit. I giggled and waved to him when he walked away and turned back to rose. She looked at me and smirked.

"that was cruel" she said her perfect voice chiming in my ears

"I don't mean to be" I said as innocently as I could but as hard as I tried I couldn't hold back a small laugh.

"you're a bad liar Bella Cullen" she said playfully

"I know. It sucks a whole heap but I get used to it" I said winking at her.

She shook her head and turned her attention back to Alice who was currently skipping back to our table. She sat down and looked over my shoulder and then back to me with her eyebrow raised.

"foolish boy" I said waving her off

"handsome nobody" she smirked at me

"perfect stranger" rose finished by nudging me.

I shook my head at the girls as they giggled at our little word game. Whenever a guy looked like he wanted us we would say those three lines. The lines would change from each situation. I couldn't help laugh when the girls high-fived. Michael came over with a smile plastered on his face with coffee. At the moment he was my favorite of the group. He placed a double strength cappuccino in front of me and I was in pure heaven. I sipped the drink relishing the taste of my taste buds coming alive. As I swallowed more of my drink I could feel myself become alive and active and wanting to move. I placed my cup down empty and clapped my hands.

"Lets move" I said as I jumped up and grabbed my wallet.

Alice jumped up beside me and we skipped down to the cash register. I paid Michael the total fee and paced up and down the door way waiting for rose. Alice kissed Michael good bye and headed out the door. Rose was the next one to come she paid Michael as well and then walked over to the excited and bouncing me. She looked at me worried but I dismissed it and flew out the door. I met Alice at the door of the car and we started to do some hand clapping games we only did when we were little or someone was hyped up enough to actually be bothered to do it, which was me most of the time because I had a coffee every morning. Alice didn't!

Rosalie took out her keys and unlocked the doors. I jumped in and so did Alice. It was amazing what two fully grown women could get up to when both, well no, when one of them was on coffee and the other was just a psycho. Rose let the top down and we screamed in delight as she backed out of the car park. Alice waved to Michael and then he was lost in the scenery as rose sped down the street. The wind steamed my hair behind my head and it felt exhilarating. I laughed casually as we pulled onto the main highway and then we were on our way to the airport.

The trip to the airport wasn't long so we didn't have time to get board or for my coffee bar to lower. Rosalie parked her car in the shipping area. Her car and our boxes were going by boat to England. That left us with the few items we had packed in our carry bags as awe wondered up to the book in desk. The steward behind the desk looked up and his mouth dropped open slightly. We could tell it was at rose. This was the time when I really appreciated our looks. Rose pulled out her full charm and used it against him. Alice and I followed.

"Tickets for Rosalie, Bella and Alice Cullen" she said motioning to us.

The man stuttered for a little minuet but then quickly brought himself together and flashed a seductive grin at rose. Alice snickered at him and nudged me. I giggled as he shuffled around his files.

"Uh miss Cullen?" he asked hesitantly

Rosalie nodded with enthusiasm and I could tell her patients were running thin and she was trying to hurry him up.

"Um" he mumbled as he flipped through more files. Before rose could shout at him something along the lines of him being a total idiot and to hurry up I placed a hand on her arm and stepped in front of her attack. I turned on the charm and smiled at him.

"Excuse me sir?" I said politely.

When I got his attention I could practically hear what he was thinking _another hot chick! I LOVE MY JOB!!! _I shook my head at the thought and looked at him again.

"We are going to England first class" I said smiling

Alice stepped forward and tapped the screen. The guy looked at it closely and nodded like an idiot. He printed out the tickets and handed them over. I could tell it took everything rose had not to snatch the tickets out of his hands and march away with her pretty little head held high. I smiled and thanked him and then quickly walked away. I turned to the very cheery Alice.

"How'd you know it was on the screen?" I asked

She shrugged "I guessed"

I let it drop because I knew she was telling the truth. We reached customs and I took out my phone and my belt and my bag and dumped it in the tray. I walked through the metal detector and it didn't go off. The guards looked disappointed that they didn't get to use their hand held metal detectors. _Perverts_ I thought. I grabbed my stuff and put my belt back on as I watched each of my sisters go through and notice the exact same thing as I did. Rose had a disgusted look on her face as she watched as hop through the metal detector. It went off sadly. Alice skipped back out and took her shoes off before the guards could come and walked back through the big detector. Silent. I silently thanked god as she picked up her things and we walked into the waiting area.

Alice hopped along on one leg as she tried to get her shoes on. When she had achieved her goal she dumped her stuff in the nearest chair and sat down with a huff. We looked at her oddly. It wasn't right for Alice to be tired.

"Perverts" she muttered

I figured it out pretty quickly and sat down next to her while placing a hand over her shoulder. She didn't like people like those guards and neither do rose or I but we kept up our profile. Soon enough she was back on her feet and hopping up in down in anticipation. Rose shook her head and stood up while helping me up. We all walked to the check in counter where a grumpy looking woman stood. Rosalie dumped her bag on the scales and gave the lady the tickets. The lady (her name badge said Janis) snatched the tickets away with a huff and started to type in numbers. She shoved them back to Rosalie and Alice placed a calming hand on rose's arm. Janis motioned us to place or bags on the scale and we all passed with flying colours so to speak.

We boarded the plane into gold class. I sat on the isle side because I got sick if I even thought about the height we were getting at. As if Alice was a mind reader she placed to pills in my hand and a water bottle in the other. I smiled at her in thanks and then she turned back to rose to chat about the house mum and dad were living in. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the chair. I loved flying first class because you could sleep and talk as if you were at home on the couch.

"Ahem" my eyes snapped open and I looked to my left.

There was an air host standing over my chair. He smiled kindly and asked me if I wanted anything to drink or eat. My breath caught because he was absolutely gorgeous.

And I wanted him!

"oh yes thank you" I said in my seductive voice.

It was amazing on what you could pick up when you were sisters because at that moment Alice poked me and I squirmed. He looked at me oddly and excused himself. I knew he wasn't interested. He probably thought I had some mental dieses or something. I whipped around to Alice.

"what?!" I demanded all the fake wanting in my voice had vanished.

Alice shook her head at me when rose answered.

"host is off limits! Only players never keepers. I should know" she said as she tapped the side of her nose.

I sighed and leaned back into my chair thinking about the wonders of England that lay in wait.

_**BTW: hottie host was NOT Edward ;)**_

_**Did you enjoy it????**_

_**I love writing this story so 'm gonna go ahead :) **_

_**~Please review it will mean a lot to me and if you have any ideas please let me know~**_

_**Cheers 3**_

_**Esme: jade still does not own twilight**_

_**Jade: ahhhhh**_


	2. Feels like Family!

**Hey guys!**

**This is chapter two of my new story as you all know ******** and I'm quite proud of it!**

**Chapter 4 is my favourite so far and when you read it i hope you like it to!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer:**

**Jade: esme?**

**...**

**Jade: Esmeeee**

**Alice: BOO!**

**Jade: ahhh okay, I'm ok**

**Alice: hehehe jade does not own twilight!**

**Jade: but what about esme ******

**Alice: mwahahaha**

**Jade: *cries***

*******

(EPOV)

"Why me?" I said to myself as I landed face first on my bed. I punched my pillow in frustration. The club was running low on money.

My name is Edward masen and I am a 22 year old who runs a club and it's harder than you would think. I have hazel shaggy hair and I know girls like me but I just can't be bothered. I was running out of bands and dancers and I didn't have enough money to keep the club on its feet with out the paying customers that walk in on Saturday nights!

"My main man Edward!" I heard a voice shout out from behind my front door.

Emmett! I knew it was him you could tell by his furious knocking and loud voice.

"Dude open up!" he shouted again.

I groaned into my pillows and got up. I smoothed out my shirt and walked over to the door. I took a breath as I put my hand on the door handle. I closed my eyes and opened the door.

"Dude what's up with your eyes?" he asked as he pushed past me and grabbed a beer out of the mini bar.

He walked over to my couch and crashed there. I walked to the mini bar and grabbed another beer and sat next to Emmett.

"What's up?" I asked taking a swig.

"Jasper's coming up." Emmett said as he pointed upward.

At that second jasper walked through the door went straight to the mini bar grabbed a beer and sat in between me and Emmett. He opened his drink and took a gulp before staring at my flat screen. It was silent before jasper spoke.

"The clubs running low Edward" he stated

I stood up in anger.

"Like I didn't already know that!" I shouted as I stormed over to my kitchen bench.

Jasper stood up and looked at me. I could see he was tired. His blonde hair went limp against his fore head which was usually spiky and his golden eyes looked troubled.

"Look Edward I know it's hard to get through to the fact that you might have to close up shop but you never know."

I slammed my fist down on the bench making us all jump. Emmett looked at me curiously and then stood up. His build was slightly intimidating but I knew after years of friendship that he wouldn't hurt me. I looked at the clock in anger it flashed 2:30 am. I sighed. I definitely was _not _a morning person.

"I need a coffee" I mumbled

I grabbed the coffee pot and put some coffee in. I clicked it back into place and then turned back to jasper and Emmett. Both of these guys have been my mates since primary and they both work for me. Some times it puts me off that my best friends are under me but it pays the rent. Jasper is a guitarist that plays in one of the bands that works for me and Emmett is a drummer for another band. I don't know what I would do with out these guys help. I looked at them closely my anger dripping away. I sighed in defeat as I rested my elbows on the bench and dropped my head into my hands. What was I going to do?

"Edward?" jasper said quietly I looked up at him he smiled a little bit.

"We didn't come here to tell you how bad you're going" he said gently

"But he's-"

"We came here to give you advice" Jasper finished by silencing Emmett.

I nodded and turned back to the coffee pot. The light was green so I took the handle and poured myself a cup. I didn't offer because I knew they would take it if they wanted it. I plonked back down on the couch as I sipped my coffee. Jasper leaned on the edge while Emmett swung back over and landed beside me.

"What's happening?" Jasper asked

"Everyone's leaving." I mumbled

"Either because of they have to study or they are to damn drunk to care." I glared at the cup in my hands.

Jasper put a hand on my shoulder.

"Dude I gotta go. I have to go pick up my mums friends daughters or whatever and I'm sure they're little,huckled and closed my door. freak out the people who lived next door. i ' whiney, twerps so I'm gonna get a head start. Call me if you need anything" he said walking out the door.

Emmett took one last drink and tossed the can on the coffee table.

"Got to go get ready for band practise" Emmett said getting off the couch and saluting me.

"Yeah, yeah" I said waving him off.

He smirked at me.

"Don't hurt yourself. I want you alive by this afternoon!" Emmett shouted up the steps just to freak out the people who lived next door.

I chuckled and closed my door. I don't know what I would do with out those guys. I didn't know what to do next either. I tried to figure out what my plan was as I leaned against the door but nothing was registering.

_Need more coffee__!!! _I thought

I hauled myself off the door and stumbled to the kitchen. I poured myself some more of the fabulous dark liquid that would keep me alive for the rest of the day. As I finished my cup I could feel myself become more alive. I jumped up and down a couple of times reviving my senses and then walked up to my room. I grabbed some clothes out of the draw and jogged to the bathroom.

I quickly stripped down and got in the shower. I turned the hot water on and let it flow off me. I was becoming more and more awake each second. I felt like I could stand there forever but the water went cold. Freezing cold. I cursed in surprise and jumped out grabbing my towel and rapping it around my waist. I grabbed my clothes and stepped back out into the heated apartment.

I sighed and walked over to the bed. I chucked my clothes on it and was about to get dressed when I heard a yelp of surprise. I held on to my towel as tightly as possible as I swivelled around and I saw Emmett blocking his eyes with his hand and reaching for his keys on the coffee table. Again I cursed. What was wrong with this day?

"Dude, I don't really mind if you die now!" Emmett said as he turned around and made a few disgusted noises and walked out the door.

I walked over to the door and locked it. Then I double checked just in case the neighbours needed any sugar and came over for a chat. I shook my head and walked back up the few stairs leading to my bed room. I quickly got changed into my plain white shirt and boardies. I skipped down the steps and got another cup of coffee. I sat down next to the phone and in front of the clipboard that was holding all the nightmares of my loss and the point that I may have to close. The phone rang shrilly and I grimaced as my hearing was not up to date yet.

"Hello?" I asked in my normal cranky morning voice.

"Hey Edward! What's up?" I groaned inwardly as I recognised mike newtons voice.

Mike was another reason why I was failing. He was going off to uni well Harvid and was boasting about it for the past couple of moths. Of course he was the best paying customer against some and he paid my rent. I was always friendly but he always got on my last nerve and I always walked away pissed.

"Uh, hey mike. Nothing much what about you?" I asked hesitantly

I planned to make up some fantastic excuse to be excused and then vent out my anger by going to the gym and punching the hell out of my trainer's hands.

"Yeah same mate. Look I was reading through my Harvard guide and it showed me something." he said enthusiastically.

Now I was really pissed. Why didn't this guy get a girlfriend and leave me the hell alone already?

"And that was?" I asked sarcastically

"If you don't wanna hear it then I won't tell you" mike said stubbornly

I growled into the phone.

"Okay, okay chill already. Ok this thing said that chicks are well known at Harvard for the dancing! Like they have performed in Australia and Europe, practically every where man!" he ended with a slight I-know-every-thing tone.

Nothing clicked. I sipped more coffee trying to decipher what he was telling me. After a minute of silence I heard mike sigh on the other end and flip the phone to the other hand.

"I heard you were running out of dancer's man?" he said as if I were the stupidest person on the earth.

Then I clicked.

"You're absolutely brilliant!" I yelled. I jumped up and did a little dance. Girls would do anything to get into a good club and only few knew I was going down.

"But Edward!" mike said slowly.

I stopped dancing. There was always a 'but' in this equation.

"They only gather up in a month's time." he said slowly.

My mouth dropped open. A month! Would I last a month? I took a deep breath and nodded.

"That's okay" I said remembering mike couldn't see me.

"Alright dude I gotta split. See you on Friday?" he asked almost pleading

I checked my head. What was on Friday? Oh the meeting with Keith. We were having a country western night. Everybody loved country western but as the same it was in about a month so I had to promise Keith urban that id keep up my money for the event. Mike was meeting us up to help with the numbers. Even though he was a jackass he was still good at any old equation.

"Sure man." I said my anger dripping away once again.

The line went dead and I put the phone on the table. I was wondering what to do when I had an idea. The head of the art department was my mother's friend. He let me borrow any of the rooms at anytime. I picked up my keys and grabbed my coat. I unlocked the door and closed it behind me as I wondered if anytime meant literally anytime? I skipped down the stairs and out into the morning air. It was cold so I threw on my jumper and walked to my silver Volvo that was parked in reserve.

I unlocked the door and got in. I turned the heater on full blast as I got the engine running. I slowly backed out of the park and swiftly turned onto the street. I drove down to the university one hand on the wheel and the other on my leg thinking about all the times my mother played the piano for me. I smiled at the memory of it all. When mum would drive us down to the uni and I would sit on her lap and she would play. I shook my head as sad notions began to creep into those thoughts. Mum had died years ago and my father killed himself because of it. Before I knew it I was pulling into the universities parking lot so sharply that I almost hit another car. It was surely the head masters car and when I looked closely I was correct.

I turned the car off and jumped out quickly, shutting the door behind me. I jogged into the heated hallway and walked slowly to one of the music rooms. I was passing one when I heard music lightly drifting out of the slightly open door. I looked in the slit and saw a girl just dancing. Mixing everything. Her hair was always in her face but was she stunning. The way she danced was so graceful that it made me want to drool. I just wanted to walk in and applaud her but I didn't. I watched for another couple of seconds and then turned back to the other empty rooms.

I found my usual one and sat down on the piano seat. I lifted up the protector board and softly skimmed the keys with my hands. I smiled at the slight touch and placed my hands ready to play. I pressed down lightly but steady. The rhythm flowed so free and so alive. It worked me hard. I pressed every key with precision. I laughed at the way my fingers moved swiftly over each note as if it were reading a book. I smiled widely as the music poured out of me. I felt a pair of eyes on my back.

I knew it was the girl and I had a sudden urge to impress. My fingers moved faster and faster never stopping and never missing a beat. I could almost see the amazement on her face. But then I felt her gaze shift. Onto my hands. I was sweating by now and my fingers aching but I was determined to make myself look good. I came to a slow end and turned around. There was no one there. I must have imagined it I thought as I shrugged and looked at the keys again. I put my hands on the keys again and started to play a different melody. It was filled with desire or loss even hurt and disgrace. I ended and I heard clapping. I turned to see the head master standing in the door way.

"Nice to see you Edward" he said kindly.

"And you Mr. Cullen" I said respectfully.

"How are you these days, son" he said with a kind smile

The word son made me smile. I always felt like family with the Cullen's. Esme Cullen the professor of science was carlisles wife. She was beautiful and always welcoming. That's when she walked in and to her husband's side. Then she advanced and hugged me in a motherly way. I hugged her back and smiled. She put her hand to my forehead and looked worried.

"Are you not well dear?" she asked

I chuckled and moved her hand from my face. I gave it a squeeze and let it go. She smiled at me and walked back to Carlisle. She wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned into his side. Carlisle looked at the watch on his wrist and then looked back at me.

"What are you doing here at 4 in the morning Edward?" he asked curiously

I shrugged and grabbed my keys.

"I needed some comfort" I said as I skimmed my fingers over the keys again and smiled.

I heard Esme sigh and walk out the door. I turned back and Carlisle was next to me ushering for me to sit. I did as he said and sat on one side of the chair, Carlisle on the other. He positioned his hands and started playing. I watched mesmerised at the site of his fingers and the talent. I suddenly realised that I had joined in and I was working hard trying to keep up with him.

"Relax son" Carlisle said

I stopped playing for a moment to loosen my mussels and then started with him again. This time I was faster and I was relaxed and calm. Looked at Carlisle and he looked down at me and smiled. We finished the song and Carlisle rustled my hair.

"Be well my son" and the he stood up and left.

I watched as he walked out of the room and turn the corner with the feeling that I was someone's family. I liked it.

Ohhhhh what now??? Did you like it??? I def did

:]

Review please!itchen. i


	3. Aeroplane love and welcome home!

Hey there my adorable readers!

How are we all? Did we like the last chapter? I certainly liked writing it!

If you have any ideas I'm open for suggestions !!!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

Alice: jade I'm sorry can you please stop crying now!

Jade: *cries*

Alice: erm... what do i do now?

Reader: say she doesn't own twilight!

Alice: but she will keep crying

Readers: do it do it!

Alice: *whispers* jade does not own...

Jade: *looks up hopeful*

Alice: *sigh* twilight

Jade:  *cries*

Alice: Shut up!

***

(BPOV)

"Alice, mumble, mumble, Rosalie, mumble, mumble, ENGLAND" I screamed waking up from my dream.

Alice jumped in surprise and then quickly checked me.

"Are you alright?" she shot at me

"What happened?" rose asked concerned

"Did you hurt yourself?" Alice fired another question my way

Both of my adorable sisters fired questions at me at record speed. I looked between the two as they asked questions trying to keep up. I shook my head and held a hand up to silence them. They went quiet and I smiled.

"I'm fine," I said sincerely

Alice and rose sighed a sigh of relief and they both dropped onto their seats at the same time. I heard running feet and then I saw the host that I had hit on before. This time I was just going to be friendly.

"Are you ok miss?" he asked truly concerned

I was taken aback a bit from his concern but I nodded politely and smiled. He sighed and quickly sat down at the side of my chair. I looked down at him confused as he looked up and me a small smile on his face.

"Do you mind?" he asked politely

I shook my head still very confused but happy that he was sitting near me.

"It gets lonely up there by myself." he said with a shy smile.

I smiled at him kindly

"I'm Bella by the way." I said

"Jacob" he said in return.

**(A/N: OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH)**

He sat on the ground while we chatted.

"I'm going to university where we are going. I take a break off work so I can" Jacob explained leaning on the armrest.

"Really, So am I!" I said in surprise.

"Truly, Wow where are you going?" he asked looking at me intently.

I blushed. I did not like boasting about where I was going.

"Um, just Harvard." I said shyly.

"Just Harvard!" he exclaimed

I nodded and blushed at all the attention I was getting.

"So am I!" he grinned.

My mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Really?" I asked dumbstruck.

**(A/N: OHHHH MY GOSHHHHHH!!!! LOL)**

He nodded vigorously. I either was about to scream and clap or laugh but before I could I yelped out in surprise when Alice nudged me. Jacob placed a hand on mine. I looked down at our hands. He wove his fingers through mine sending a flame to my cheeks. He squeezed my hand but did not let go as I though he would. I was not complaining though.

I turned to Alice with a huge grin but it dropped when I saw both of my sisters frowning, arms crossed, and looking at me as if I had broken a rule.

Oh, wait.

I looked at them sullen faced and mouthed _Please!___They looked at each other than back at me. Alice broke into a fit of giggles. I turned around and saw Jacob up on his knees making silent begging signs to rose and Alice. When he saw me look, he composed himself and smiled innocently. I laughed along with Alice but I could tell rose did not like it.

After the laughter died down, Alice turned to rose and started chatting while Jacob and I got to know each other. I told him about me dancing and how my sisters loved clubs but I didn't tell him about my parents. I felt like that was a secret I had to keep but I didn't know why.

The plane finally landed and I unclipped my belt. Jacob got up off the floor and I helped dust him off. He checked his watch and I checked mine. It was around three in the morning! I had talked to Jacob all night and I wasn't even tired. I smiled to myself and then I looked at Jacob. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you later Bella," he said quietly.

I nodded sad that he had to go. He smiled at me again and then let go of my hand and left to let the passengers leave. We had arranged to meet at this club called V.C.C but I had forgotten what it stood for. When he was out of my sight and Alice and rose had both gotten up and stretched, I screeched in delight and hugged my bouncing sister.

"So are you?" she asked knowing that I knew what she meant.

I shrugged and looked at rose. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. I was good with that though. I giggled when I walked past Jacob and into the airfield terminal. We walked up the carpeted extendable ramp into the airport. People were rushing everywhere and you wouldn't expect it to be at three o'clock in the morning.

We went to the carousels and grabbed our luggage. As we walked back to customs, side by side we got a couple whistles and a couple of glares but we were as they say, smitten. Alice was bragging on and on about what we should do here. She hopped up and down as she got more and more excited but then she gave a yelp of surprise.

"Guys!" she stopped and called us.

We turned around and looked at where she was pointing to but all I could see was a mass of people. Alice jumped up and down and clapped like a little girl.

"Spit it out woman!" rose looked at Alice.

"Michaels here!" she exclaimed

"ill go get him ill meet you guys up at home okay?" she said grabbing her suit case and rushing off before we could answer.

I looked at rose and she looked at me and shrugged. I was confused that Michael would take an earlier flight but it was always possible so I shrugged it off and skipped to catch up to Rose. She turned to me and smiled and this time it reached her eyes.

"I really want to see mum and dad again!" she said

It surprised me a little to see her like this but as I said before anything is possible. From then on and through customs, we laughed and joked about how it felt like when we were little and we would always destroy jaspers hale's toys. Rose couldn't believe that I remembered that and neither could I but every thing was coming back to me as if I had run away from it in the first place.

"Who's picking us up?" I asked her.

"I don't know I'm not sure that I remember but I'm sure mum said a good friend. Do you know any one here in England?" I frowned and shook my head.

"Only mum and dad." I said

"Yeah that's what I thought." We giggled lightly at the sisterly thought and started looking for a sign with our name on it or some one we recognised. I searched and searched but I couldn't find a sign so I looked at faces as I scanned a pair of golden eyes like rose's caught mine. I looked at the face and things clicked instantly.

"Jasper!" I screeched as I ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey bells" he said into my shoulder.

We put each other at arms length and looked at each other.

"Well if I do say you have grown quite dashing hm?" I said in a fake English voice.

"And you my dear are a prize any man will be lucky to win" he said gently, mastering his English accent.

I blushed slightly and saw rose smiling widely so I let go of jasper and let the two embrace. They looked like brother and sister really and they loved each other like it as well. When I looked at them both closely, I saw that my strong, reliable sister was crying slightly at the return of a dear friend. Again, jasper held her out at arms length. She laughed and sniffed slightly. After a few minuets of reunion jasper turned to us.

"Where's Alice?" he asked concerned.

That's when it all came flooding back. The fallout, the confession, the heartbreak, the moving and all the pain. I cringed as I remembered jasper and Alice's fight but smiled when I remembered jasper confessing to Alice that he loved her. Then we moved and so did he. There was no stopping the separation that was caused from these events but I knew straight away that jasper still liked Alice.

More then a best friend, what would happen when he found out that she was a grown woman who was gorgeous and made every man drool! Would he realise that her precious little heart at the age of seven is almost as fragile as it is now? I looked at him sadly but Rosalie butted in obviously thinking the same thing.

"She's getting some of her stuff. She'll come back by herself." She said pushing him towards the exit.

He glanced behind his shoulder then wrapped an arm around rose's waist and led us to the car. I didn't want either of my best friends to get hurt again so obviously I would have to keep them apart. I didn't know how I would do that but I would try.

As we, wondered back to the car jasper laughed and joked about his past 12 years with out us. He was still the extremely happy person I always knew. Everything about him made me want to smile. Still I remember when he was little and if he were sad, the atmosphere would drop. It was strange but it was jasper. I was so happy to see him I wanted to cry. When Rosalie walked around to put her bags in the boot jasper grabbed my arm and embraced me. I laughed but I wanted to stay there forever. With my best friend that I had missed so much.

"I'm not leaving," he whispered in my ear as if he had read my thoughts.

I smiled at him and followed rose's lead. I put my bags in the boot and hopped in the back with her. I linked arms with rose and gave her one of my best smiles. She smiled back at me. I could tell that she was overwhelmed with the sudden reunion but she was defiantly happy. Her eyes were alive and dancing and she glowed. Jasper groaned about no one was sitting with him and that was what Alice was for. Rose and i exchanged a quick glance and giggled quietly.

"What are you guys laughing at?" jasper said looking at us through the review mirror.

Rose turned towards me and said.

"What a wonderful taxi driver, doesn't listen in at all" she said adding a layer of sarcasm to the last comment.

I nodded my head keeping a serious face on. Jasper chuckled at our little role-play.

"Sorry ma'am but I'm going to have to ask you to get out" he said a smile plastered on his face.

Rose's face went white.

"Why?" she asked shocked

"Rose I'm kidding" jasper said to try and calm her but i only laughed.

Rose sniffed and started to open the door when jasper shouted.

"Rose! I was kidding stop it" i laughed so much that tears were coming to my eyes.

Rose started to laugh then as well. The look on jaspers face was brilliant. Shock and concern. Rose dried away the silent tears that had rolled down her face and looked at jasper.

"I was kidding! Stop it." She said using his words against him.

His eyes narrowed.

"Fine" he turned to look straight out the window. Rose looked a little worried now.

"Jasper what are you going to do?" she asked

Jasper just ignored her.

Rose dumped herself back into the set and turned and smiled at me. I think i had my work cut out for me if this was just jasper and rose what would it be like when it was jasper and Alice. I shook my head of the thoughts and turned my attention to the scenery that was flying by. I started to imagine what it would be like when i reached the house. The big white house that mum and dad have own for like forever had been redone so it was probably going to be new. I wondered what university was going to be like and if i was going to fit in here well. Of course all of my sisters and i were pretty but we were a pale pretty. We didn't have tans or any highlights just pale.

I sighed when i thought of what i was going to do with my dance career. Should i join a dance club or make my own? All of it was so confusing. Before I knew it, we were slowing down. I put my window down and stuck my head out. There was the big, beautiful, white house that i had always loved and there were my parents, hand in hand, waiting for us to come home. When the car stopped i jumped out of the car and tried to run to them but i tripped a couple of times bu i got up and started running again until i reached dad and flung my arms around his neck. He hugged me back.

"hi daddy" i said quietly

"hi kitten. I've missed you" he said into my shoulder.

I nodded and then let go. I smiled at mum. i hugged her with all my strength and she did to.

"oh my dear how i've missed you." She said quietly

"i missed you too mum." i said equally as quiet.

She put me at arm length and then looked at me.

"Tsk, tsk, and tsk" she said as she wiped away my tears.

"Oh my how beautiful you are hunny" she said

I blushed and turned to see rose getting out of the car. I went down to help her with my parents following. Jasper got out and helped me with my bag while rose and mum and dad said hello. I tugged at my bag so forcefully that i fell backwards and landed on the ground with the suitcase on top of me.

"Oomph" i let out as all the air got knocked out of my lungs.

I felt the weight shift and i looked up to see dad looking at me worried.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked

I put on a smile obviously showing that i was in pain and shrugged. Jasper came over and helped Carlisle lift me up. They walked me into the couch and sat me down. Rose sat next to me and smiled.

"You'll be fine" she patted my head and then pranced off to her room. Mum and dad and jasper were all looking at me. I smiled at them not in pain anymore and fixed up my shirt.

"I'm fine" i said

Dad smiled at me encouragingly. I was about to grab my bag when i heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" jasper said skipping to the door. He opened the door to find Alice, in tears.

did you like itttt??? This was fun but the next one will be in alices and jaspers point of view just as an extra chapter!

Lol

:]

Review Please!it.

e thingt the age of 7 is almost as fragile as it is nowman droool


	4. Welcome back love

_**Greetings my lovely lovely lovely readers! How are we all? I have been so busy but I've been addicted to this story! I love it!**_

_**Anyway to the point...this is a bonus chapter or an extra chapter to give a better outline of the story. Please tell me if you like it because the most reviews i get the happier i am and the happier i am the better my writing is **__****_

_**Have a good read and a good day ;]**_

_**Xx Jayde**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Jade: omg omg omg omg omg omg omg**_

_**Alice: what?**_

_**Jade: ITS EDWARD *points and stares***_

_**Edward: hey jade *smiles***_

_**Jade: *whispers* he knows my name *faints***_

_**Alice: you do it!**_

_**Edward: no you**_

_**Readers: HURRY UP**_

_**Alice + Edward: jade does not own twilight**_

_**Jade: *mumbles* stupid vampires**_

_*******_

(APOV)

"Michael's here!" i said jumping up and down.

His familiar brown hair and sharp features were clear to me through the crowd. He was standing, hands in pockets, watching as the bags on the carousel moved slowly by him. He spotted his bag and smiled. As he grabbed it i turned back to my two sisters who were looking at me like i had grown three heads. I laughed quietly and assured them that i would be okay and that i would meet them at the house. I grabbed my bag and rushed off not waiting for their reply. I walked towards the way Michael was headed.

For some reason i just felt like i knew this was coming but a certain feeling of something bad was going to happen started to swell inside me. I pushed it away and smiled knowing that my beautiful boyfriend had come a week early just to see me.

How lucky was i to have a guy who would try and surprise me. I snapped out of my day dream. He was walking to the pickup area. I smiled. I wanted to reach him before he left. I started walking just a little bit quicker thinking of all the things i could say. I settled on a thank you and a great big kiss. I smiled brighter just thinking of it.

A surge of fear ran through me and i frowned not knowing why i was getting nervous about. I slowed down as i watched Michael carefully. I had to turn my attention away quickly to flash my best smile at the guard watching the door. He was dazzled before he could realise that he needed to check my bag. I skipped out searching for Michael again.

His form emerged through the crowd. He was at the side of a taxi and smiling. I was about to yell out to him when a girl stepped out of the taxi. The words lodged in my throat. I kept telling myself that it was just another girl who was letting him take the taxi but then my heart shattered.

She gave him a sly grin and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He made no attempt to get her off him and neither did she. When they parted he smiled down at her and said a few words. I was so shocked that i staggered a little bit. I stumbled back into the airport. My heart was pounding in my chest and i felt like someone had ripped all of the love out of my soul and threw it back in my face.

I felt like screaming. The pain was horrendous. The tears were held up inside my pained heart and i didn't want to release them and gain too much attention. I quickly skidded outside to the front of the airport and did a quick search for Bella and rose. They were both gone. I went through customs as if i were floating, thinking about nothing because the pain had numbed me. I walked through the doors and grabbed a taxi.

The guy asked me where i wanted to go. I gave him the address and looked out the window thinking about nothing. The pain was tearing me apart. Piece by piece. I realised that we had stopped and i looked at the huge white house that had been my home since i was born. I paid the driver and stepped out of the car.

As the car drove off i stood on the white drive way looking at the massive house that i would call home. I smiled slightly at the thought but then the pain consumed me again and i was a zombie. I walked up onto the patio and knocked on the front door. I expected my mum to open the door and worry until i told her to leave me alone and then i would cry in my room but someone else opened the door.

My best friend jasper hale opened the door. My heart leaped out of my mouth and did a full run of the room and jumped back inside me. Tears sprang to my eyes. I knew it right then and there that i liked jasper. Maybe even loved him like before but it was still all there. I whimpered slightly as the feeling of all my emotions wanting to come out rushed through my heart and into my head. Jasper was smiling but it quickly turned into a frown.

"Alice" he whispered obviously concerned

He opened his arms out and i collapsed in them. He hugged me tight as i started to cry. The pain and the hurt was pouring out of my heart. Jasper was slowly taking me to the floor because i had no strength to hold myself up. He sat me on his lap and i sobbed into his shirt. He held me closed and kissed my head softly every couple of times. The pain was unbearable and i was still crying when i looked up at his gorgeous face. His golden eyes shone with something i couldn't describe and his smile was glorious.

It was a small and sad smile but it held every ounce of power the sun held. He looked tired but he looked welcoming as well. I was silent and my sobbing had stopped but tears kept running down my cheeks. He quietly lifted a hand and wiped away the tears that were on my cheeks. His back was against the wall and i was on his lap being cradled. I sniffed as jasper wiped away the rest of the silent tears and smiled at me.

I smiled slightly. He was so friendly and kind and god damn gorgeous. I leaned in a little bit. He leaned in closer. I could feel his breath on my face. I smiled wider as i looked into his gold eyes. He smiled back as we both inched in. I was almost there when i heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw my family looking at us. Esme looked happy, Carlisle also looked happy, rose looked confused and Bella looked as if she had failed. But why?

***

(JPOV)

I pulled up in my car outside of the airport. I clicked the car shut and smiled as i chucked my keys into my pocket. I was expecting the three girls that destroyed all my toys for fun. And then i was expecting a horrified Alice. God just thinking of her made me smile her laugh, her smile, and her eyes. Her gorgeous blue eyes held so much power and love in them that it swept me away. I slapped myself lightly when i walked into the airports waiting area. I stood in the crowd rocking back and forth on my heals thinking of the 4-7 year old girls would be the same as a couple of 20 year olds. I laughed at the thought. I would always hold Alice's hand and we would talk about the way we would look when we were older.

I had changed. Not dramatically but there were defiantly changes in me. My eyes and my hair was the same and my face structure was all the same but the expressions and emotions i showed were different and that's what made me.

I started looking around just scanning the crowd when a pair of devastatingly beautiful brown eyes caught mine. They quickly flashed from my eyes but again they stared back. Her eyes were showing shock and happiness. I quickly looked her over and something clicked in the back of my head.

_Bella_

"Jasper!" she called i smiled.

She ran to me and hugged me. I closed my eyes and hugged this beautiful brunette to me as if my world depended on it. I didn't want to let her go but then i opened my eyes and saw the gorgeous blonde smiling with tears in her eyes. My eyes swept over her body quickly. She was stunning. I held Bella away from me to look at her. She had grown so amazingly stunning that it was obvious that they would attract the opposite sex quite easily.

_Amazing_

Bella mentioned something about me growing up and i replied but it didn't really reach my head. My best friends were here in my arms and i would never let them go... including Alice. Rose wiped away a stray tear hoping that Bella and i wouldn't see it but i was quicker than that. I ran over to her and gave her the biggest hug. Her blond hair and gold eyes matched mine and our parent's used to say that we were twins and were accidently mixed up at birth. She laughed a happy laugh and wiped away the rest of her stray tears.

I looked around cringing inside for the impact of Alice's harmful gaze but it never came.

"Where's Alice?" i asked still looking around.

Bella and rose shared a quick glance at each other and then Rosalie nudged me towards the pickup area gently.

"Uh she's just gone to get some of her stuff. She will meet us at the house." Rosalie said once again turning me by the arm towards the exit.

I looked at Bella. Her face was blank but i could tell something was going on. I was pushed again towards the exit. I looked over my shoulder scanning for Alice in the crowd one more time before i turned and wrapped an arm around Rosalie's waist. She laughed and joked about the long time we had apart but i was focused on everyone else. The guys looked at my two girls like they were a piece of meat. I would always protect them i vowed even if it kills me.

When we reached the car i let Rosalie go and grabbed Bella and pulled her into a hug. From what i knew about Bella is that she would always doubt that what was in front of her wasn't always going to stay there.

"I'm not going to leave" i whispered in her ear.

She looked up at me and smiled. She followed Rosalie as i got into the car and put my seat belt on. The drive was a little surprising with all the joking around but it ended with me ignoring Rosalie and then later on tickling her till she cried.

We arrived at the familiar white house and unloaded all the bags. Bella ran up to her parents and said hello while i walked around the back. Bella came around the back, smiled at me and then quickly heaved her bag out of the car. Immediately i knew she was panicked because she lost her balance in the blink of an eye. When she hit the ground the bag fell on top of her and she let out a huff when all the air got knocked out of her lungs. Carlisle and i acted straight away. We picked her up and rushed her inside and placed her on the couch.

Esme rushed around worrying while Rosalie grabbed the rest of the bags and pulled them into the house. She skipped over to Bella and sat down next to her. I shook my head and chuckled at the outcome of the bravest sister of them all try's to tell Bella that she's fine when she's not. I grabbed the bags and placed them inside while shutting the door with my foot. I walked over to the couch where Bella was and sat on the head. Suddenly the door bell rang and Bella got up to get it but i waved her off and skipped to the door. I opened it smiling but all my happiness ran from me when i saw my beloveds face in so much pain that i thought it might break.

"Alice" i whispered.

I opened my arms expecting rejection but she ran to me and cried into my shirt. She was slowly letting herself fall so i lowered her to the ground. The pain of see this precious face sad made me want to kill the person who did this. I placed her on my lap and quietly played with her hair or kissed her head softly. All of the pain she was holding was over whelming but i had to be strong. Suddenly her sobs stopped but i realised that she was still crying when she looked up at me. It took everything i had not to gasp at the brilliance of her face. I smiled a small sad smile at her pain and she smiled in return. I felt lighter when her eyes searched mine and her smile lit her face.

Slowly she leaned in. I leaned in as well and i could smell her sweet breath on my face. As we leaned in inch by inch i wondered if i could have finally fallen in love when i heard a throat being cleared. I looked up and the whole family was looking at us. Esme had her arms wrapped around Carlisle and she literally glowed. The smile on Carlisle and herself was amazing. Rose was smiling just happy that i was happy and then there was Bella. She looked disappointed, like she had failed even. But why?

***

_**Did we like it???? I hope it was ok remember REVIEW please!**_

_**El oh el**_

_**Xx Jayde**_


	5. whats that melody?

Hello there my dear readers! Im so sorry I have taken so long! I have been so busy with my new classes and such and I know my dear friend bellamy will say that is a whole lot of bullshit but I swear its not :D haha so here it is…enjoy

Disclaimer:

Jade: dum did um di dum

Alice: what are you doing?

Jade: whats it look like?

Alice: uhhh it looks like your nitting spegettie

Jade: *looks down in surprise* WOAH that's cool man

Alice: *very confused look*

Jade: apparently I don't own twilight but I must say it owns me : )

Alice: weirdo

Jade: speggetti scarffs for everyone!

-_-

(BPOV)

Alice had knocked on the family door and ran straight into my failure. I was expecting to at least be able to attempt to stop them from the pain they had once experienced but it seemed as if that idea was against me as I watched her leaning into him. I cleared my throat loudly. I knew it was clear on my face that I was scared or even as if I had failed but I could not hide it. I bit my lip as I tried to think of a solution.

***flashback***

**[ MUST LISTEN TO THE SONG hero – Enrique Iglesias ]**

_It was in grade 12 when it went down hill._

"Haha come on Alice he'll be up there somewhere." I called to the bouncing Alice

She giggled and bounced after us. As I looked ahead, the whole scene unfolded in front of me. Jasper was being congratulated on winning the football match. He was surrounded and you could tell he loved it. Alice reached the group and stood, waiting for them to part. Suddenly they did but they weren't parting because they were done congratulating, no, they were moving away because there was jasper and a chick called Sarah in the middle of the group kissing. Right at the point everything went slow motion. I don't know why but those small minuets were trickling very, very, very slowly by. My mouth hung open and Rosalie stood there eyes wide.

Alice stumbled back a few paces. I knew she was in love with him. This hit her so hard that she almost tripped. Jasper broke it off with Sarah from the distraction of something falling. Jasper was a good person, he helped people when they would fall but this, well this was a knife through Alice's heart. She shook her head slowly, rasping for breath and clutching her chest. She looked at the floor and then met jasper's gaze.

As I looked at him, things flashed across his face. Confusion, anger, surprise and finally something I thought I would never see, fear. Jaspers head snapped back to Sarah and his hands dropped, his mouth hanging open like mine. He looked at Rosalie, me and then back to Alice. His eyes widened.

Alice turned and started running towards the car park. Then click, everything went into normal speed. The noise came back to me the commotion of the field. Alice sprinted past me and soon after so did jasper. I looked after them like an idiot and then turned to stare at rose. She stared back but then it clicked. We sprinted out to the car park to find Alice pinned between jaspers arms against a wall, sobbing. Her head was turned away from his face and her eyes were closed. I could hear jasper pleading with Alice.

"Alice please just look at me. I'm sorry, Alice please!" he demanded

Alice whimpered and that is when rose snapped. She grabbed jasper by his shirt and yanked him away. Alice slid down the wall, burying her head in her knees and wrapping her arms around her legs. Her sobs shook her tiny body and it was quite sickening to see Alice this way. I sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into my embrace and sobbed quietly. I watched as rose dragged the fighting jasper away from us. I swore to my self that if I ever saw Alice, _my sister_, this hurt ever again I would break the guys neck and I assumed it was jaspers I would be snapping.

***end of flashback***

Alice and jasper's head quickly snapped to me and both of their eyes scanned mine. I was not good at lying or even hiding things for that matter but now I really tried to fake it. I plastered on my best smile and tilted my head to say hello in a sisterly way. Alice and jasper turned back to each other and smiled. Jasper placed his hands each side of Alice's waist and lifted her off him. He stood up but kept his hand on the small of her back.

It put me off slightly but all the tension and stress slowly slipped away when I saw how truly happy Alice was in the arms of jasper. It was rare to see her this way. Even when she has to play Bella Barbie, she was not this happy. Jasper and Alice moved together, as one and greeted mum and dad. Mum practically glowed with pride and love, as she looked Alice over and kissed her cheek pulling her into a hug. Carlisle was the same keeping his hand on Esme's waist as if he needed it.

I blinked a couple of times as I watched rose hug jasper and then Alice. Then they turned to me. My smile faltered but it quickly came back. I winked at Alice and smiled at jasper. Of course they were made for each other but the pain from before they left each other was blocking all the possibilities.

Alice turned to jasper, quirky again, and pecked him on the cheek. She jumped over to me and rose, grabbed our hands and dragged us up the steps. We reached her room and once we had shut the door, we suddenly looked at each other. Rose smiled brightly lighting my smile then Alice's we all took a breath and screamed jumping up and down laughing.

Even though I had my doubts, I loved my sister and she deserved the best. Then I stopped. I looked at Alice warningly as she stopped and looked at me questionably.

"Michael?" I asked lacing my voice with disappointment.

Alice's smile fell. Her face twisted in pain and I instantly regretted the word that passed my lips. She shuffled over to her bed and sat down quietly. She sighed and looked at us both. Rose and I looked at her in confusion and even shock.

"He was cheating on me" she sighed again.

I was concerned but my head snapped in Rosalie's direction and I quickly grabbed her and sat her down stumbling over myself causing me to sit next to her. I quickly leapt up and stood tall in front of rose.

Rosalie looked like a mass murderer. Her golden eyes had suddenly gone a very cloudy grey and her face was twisted in anger. Her hands were clenched by her side. She glared at my stomach obviously trying to calm herself down. Her breathing was quick and short as if she was panting but she was pissed.

Really pissed.

That was one of our rules. We never dated cheaters and one of Rosalie's secret rules was bash any of the guys who did cheat. And she had done it before. She was a vey scary person when the time came that she was protecting her sisters or her family. She huffed and I knew that she wouldn't go for the door so I relaxed and sat next to Alice. I wrapped my arms around and rested my head on hers as she leaned into me.

"Sorry" I whispered

She nodded and sat back up. She dropped her head into her hands.

"I'm gonna kill him!" rose screeched. She flew to the door and out into the hallway before I could figure out what she was going to do. I ran down the stairs thankfully not tripping. There was another guy in the room and I saw rose storm out of the kitchen with her baseball bat.

"Jasper!" I screamed

Jasper immediately probably from habit pointed to the door and instantly the big guy was in the doorway with his hands in his pockets while still looking impossibly big. Rose gripped the bat in both hands and flew to the door, only to stop when she was blocked. She slowly placed her fierce gaze on the guy's kind one and she growled. I was surprised at his actions.

Most guys would cringe or back off but all this dude did was grin back. He was very muscular and he was like jasper. He was very handsome and he looked just as hot as rose was. I smirked at that thought. She would rip me to shreds if she ever heard that.

Rose raised her bat and stuck it under his nose.

"Move" she growled from under her breath.

"Uh, uh, uh" he said as if were telling off a child.

He plucked the bat from Rosalie's strong grip and chucked it to jasper. Jasper put it down on the couch and turned to watch. I could tell rose was slowly but surely calming down but this dude did not seem to notice because he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder and grinned at me when I burst out laughing.

Rose screeched and kicked as the guy held her strong.

"Emmett be careful" jasper said trying to hold in his own laughter. Emmett was his name huh. I stopped laughing, crossed my arms in front of my chest, and smirked as Rosalie screamed and kicked at Emmet's chest.

"Let me down!" Rosalie screamed

"Dude…do…what she…says" jasper said in between his steady laughter.

I shook my head when I saw Alice appear and start laughing. Emmett walked over to the couch and gently placed rose down. She looked flustered and she smiled at him.

"Rosalie" she said sticking out her hand.

"Emmett" Emmett said grinning and shaking her hand.

I started laughing again. I held onto my aching sides in the attempt to stop my laughter but the image of rose smiling at Emmett like that just sent me into another round of laughter. I slowly landed on my knees still hold my sides. Tears were on the brim of my eyes as Alice stumbled over to me, laughing just as hard. She grabbed onto my shoulder in an attempt to steady herself ending up flat on her face. She paused and then proceeded to laugh.

After awhile of trying to calm ourselves we ended up sitting at the kitchen table with mugs of coffee in our hands. Hot chocolate for Alice of course.

I hadn't realised how cold it was here. It was a sunny day but still the coldness got to me. I excused myself and walked up into my room. I grabbed a change of clothes and a jacket and walked into the bathroom. I quickly changed and waltzed back out. My eye caught the time and I smiled. It was around three thirty. I didn't know the sun was up this early but I shrugged it off. I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Where are you going dear?" mom asked smiling.

"Do you mind if I pop down to the university? I feel like moving," I said smiling brightly.

"Of course dear. Your father and I shall drive you there we have some paperwork to finish off." Mom said, gently reaching up and placing the cup in the cream coloured cupboard.

I nodded in agreement and hugged everyone goodbye as I sipped my coffee and then placed it in the sink. I walked out to the mom and dads car and hoped in the back. I fiddled with my iPod and got my playlist ready. I decided that I would clear my mind of everything. Suddenly Jake came sliding into my empty mind. I groaned in frustration but couldn't help the smile that spread across my face from the thought.

**A/N: belle I'm sorry please don't kill me! lol**

I coughed to cover up my gleeful smile. Mom got in the front with dad and held his hand as we backed out of the driveway.

"We missed you dear" mom said over her shoulder.

I could here the happiness in her voice. Her three daughters have come home to stay for a while, who wouldn't be happy with that? I smiled at the thought of just being in the same car as my two Brilliant parents. I missed them so much. Every time I fell over I expected dad to be there fussing over me and mum getting me a glass of water but all I got was a hand up and a pat off.

Before I knew it, we were at the university and mom and dad were getting out of the car. I opened the door and managed to trip on the frame quickly catching myself on the door. I sighed and stood up straight. Mom and dad were looking at me worried but I shrugged them off. Suddenly dad threw me some keys.

"To the dance room" he said smiling.

I smiled at him and looked down at the key in my hand. Mum and dad gave me a quck hug before I headed off to the music block. Apparently, they were in the same block as dance. I quickly found the one I wanted. It was a plain room but it somehow invited me to let go and just me myself. I quickly did some stretches and then I clicked on my iPod playlist letting the music fload the room. I started to dance just whatever came to mind. Every now and then I would close my eyes and feel as if I was floating as I danced. My eyes snapped open when I felt a pair of eyes looking at me.

I didn't feel the need to turn around but I felt as if I need to impress, so I kept dancing, Harder than I ever had just to impress this anonymous gaze. Suddenly the feeling of being a fool surrounded me and I felt the gaze disappear. I turned around to see the doorway with no one in it. I sighed and sat down. I started to stretch my legs when I heard a beautiful melody float in from the next room. Therefore, it must have been someone watching me. I finished and stood, picking up my all my gear as I went and walked out of the room. Curiosity took over and I looked into the room beside mine. My breath hitched. He was gorgeous. He had shaggy, ruffled reddish brown hair and his posture was amazing for just sitting at the piano. My head tilted to the side as I watched his fingers skim quickly over the keys forming a melody so beautiful it bought tears to my eyes. I smiled and backed away slowly. I rushed out to the car and sat the puffing. Only three things ran through my head…

Foolish boy…

Handsome nobody…

Perfect stranger…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Huh huh huh did you like it!!!!! I did :P haha the next chapter is coming very soon so you can calm down belle and please review ppl I want my ego to get big on this story :P:P:P:P

Xoxox jayde xoxoxox


	6. Is this seriously happening?

DONT KILL ME! Wow I haven't touched this story in forever... a couple years i think! WOW! And all my readers are probably ready to murder me but HONESTLY it was worth the wait. Please, please, please don't hurt me. I'm only going to do a short chapter because I have so many other stories to catch up on! I love you all dear readers!

(BPOV)

I watched as my breath fogged up the windscreen. That song was beautiful! I sniffed, rubbing my hands together, completely forgetting about being in the car and having access to the heater. As the thought entered my mind I searched my pockets, looking for my keys. I came up short. I must have left them in the dance room. I sighed, not really wanting to feel like a stalker and going back into the university, but I had to if I ever wanted to go home. I pushed open the door and a blast of freezing cold air hit me. I shuddered and slammed my car door shut, hurrying to the university hoping to get into the warmth. As I stepped into the hallway again I wiggled my fingers as the heat wrapped around me like a secure blanket. My eyes fluttered closed and I smiled, being utterly content with the thought of standing there for the rest of my life.

"Cold outside?"

My eye's snapped open and latched onto honey, amber ones staring right back at me. My breath caught in my throat. It was my perfect stranger.

(EPOV)

I sat at the piano letting the feel of peaceful bliss settle over me. If I belonged anywhere it would be in front of a piano or of course with the Cullen's. I smiled slightly; running my fingers over the white keys once more, and then closing the lid and standing I walked to the door and switched the light off. As I exited the room I heard the door to the hall way slam shut and a small sigh come from whoever had opened the door. I walked quietly around the corner and stopped dead in my tracks. It was the girl who was dancing before. But this time I could see her face.

She was gorgeous.

Her face was pale and smooth but she glowed. Her hair was mussed from running in the wind to get to the warmth. Her face was rounded but beautiful and her cheeks were tinted pink by the temperature change. I chucked silently as she wiggled her fingers.

"Cold outside?" I asked leaning on the wall, waiting for her to acknowledge me.

Her eyes snapped open to reveal brown eyes and not just any brown eyes but brown eyes that looked like melted hunny and cinnamon. I sucked in a breath, she was incredibly pretty. Finally she opened her mouth to reply to my question.

"Um, Yeah, a little I guess" She grasped her hands and started tugging on them lightly.

It was probably a nervous habit, to fidget.

"I think it will start snowing soon" I said pushing myself off the wall.

"I'm Edward by the way, Edward Masen" I got closer to her and held out my hand.

She glanced at my hand then back to my eyes. She smiled slightly and placed her hand in mine. It felt so smooth that I almost couldn't bring myself to let go.

"Bella. Bella Cullen"

_Cullen._

_No, way._

_Cullen?_

_Oh shit._

"Cullen?" I queried

She smiled brighter and nodded.

"My sisters and I moved here today actually. I just came down to do some exercise; you were playing the piano yes?"

"Yeah that was me. So you're a Cullen? Wow, I never knew Carlisle and Esme had children!"

She looked me over, surprise etching itself onto her face.

"You know mum and dad?" Her voice was soft.

"Yeah, ever since my parents died, they were kind of the fill in parents" I said nodding.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" she cried shocked at my straight forwardness

I shushed her while assuring her it was fine. Who knew that id be here talking to the most stunning girl I have ever met and she was probably dating someone else. My face fell at the thought.

"Are you okay?"

Her voice broke through my depressive thoughts like a ray of sunshine. I looked at her properly once again and nodded, letting a smile slip onto my face.

She was still holding my hand.

(BPOV)

He smiled and looked down. I followed his gaze to our intertwined hands. We both hadn't let go from when we shook hands. As if being woken from a trance I removed my hand slowly and let it drop to my side. This gorgeous man was going to be the death of me. My hand felt empty and I felt I was missing something. I pushed the feelings to the side, knowing it was wrong to think about those things when I had just met the man.

"Would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow night with me?" Edward asked suddenly.

My eyes widened and before I knew what I was doing, I nodded my head. I blinked a couple of times making sure this was all real.

"Fantastic! Here's my number!" Edward said with a grin on his perfect face.

He reached for my hand and ever so gently turned it and wrote on my palm. I watched his eyes move to my palm as he wrote and couldn't help but be incredibly shocked to find this actually happening.

He backed away and I let my hand fall back into place again.

"Text me when you get home, just so I know it's okay. If you don't, that's okay" He said smiling.

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat but it wouldn't budge so I just nodded and waved backing up slowly. I turned and shot out of the hallway and back into the freezing cold air.

I WAS GOING ON A DATE WITH EDWARD!

The end for now! Sorry that it was so short but i will work on coming up with more! I promise!


	7. Small world full of incredibly sexy men

**Why hello there readers. It seems I have caught a few eyes while I started writing again! I've added in this extra chapter for your lovely reviews! Enjoy!**

****

(BPOV)

As I escaped outside, I couldn't help but give a little happy dance.

_Edward Masen wanted to date ME...NO FUCKING WAY!_

I squealed and jumped once more before concealing my happiness and smoothing down my jacket with a serious expression.

"Are you alright Bella?"

My head shot up to see mum and dad looking at my strangely. I offered a shy smile and a nod before slowly approaching them.

"What are you guys doing out here?" I asked hopefully taking their minds off my little... episode.

"Ah we finished early and decided to wait for you out here." Mum said snuggling up to dad a little more from the harsh bite of the wind.

"I didn't see you pass me though." I told them, rubbing my hands together.

_Why does it have to be so bloody COLD!_

Dad nodded.

"We took the long way out, through the main doors." I frowned at their confession knowing there was more to what they were saying, but decided against pushing them for information, I just wanted some heat.

I smiled and nodded at them letting them know I was okay with what they had just told me, but as I walked to my car, realisation struck me. I forgot my keys. I groaned while searching the car again with my eyes only for them to fall upon my keys in the passenger seat...where I had put them... with my bag. I slapped a hand to my forehead feeling like a complete idiot.

_Who cares? You got a date with Edward because of it!_

I let a grin slip onto my face, looking down to my hand, seeing his number. I quickly hoped into my car and out of my frozen gaze. I switched the heater to full and gave a content sigh. The girls would not believe their ears when I told them. Not. One. Bit.

(EPOV)

I walked slowly to the door, where Bella had recently fled.

"Bella" It even felt right to whisper her name, causing the window to fog in front of my face. I saw Bella talk to her parents, I could already tell she was freezing, but something in her stance said she was confused. A smirk plastered itself to my face.

_Nice Cullen. Reading the girl already? Why don't you just go tell her you know her whole life's story and freak her out?_

I scoffed at my own thoughts and trekked back to my car. I opened the door and slid in, turning the heater on and breathing a sigh of relief.

_You just got a date with a beautiful girl, just by saying you knew her parents..._

_You should try that one more often Cullen._

I chuckled softly as I started the car to drive back home. Suddenly my phone started vibrating.

"Hello?" I said flipping my phone open and putting it on speaker phone to avoid getting into a crash **(YAY road safety!)**

"Hey Eddikins!" I heard Emmet holler back.

I growled softly. God I hated his Nicknames.

"What Emmet?"

"You dead?"

"No Emmett, I'm obviously not seeing as I'm talking to you"

"well thank god! I thought I had lost you!"

I heard snickering in the back ground.

"Emmett are you with... Ladies?" I coughed slightly, trying to keep my eyes on the road. It was just so hard not to stare at the phone.

"Well Eddie poo! Why don't you find out! Here I'll send you the address. BYE!"

"Bye Edward!"

The phone clicked off and I frowned. Who was that girl who said goodbye last? I sighed knowing the only way I would get answers so I turned the car around when the text came through. It automatically programmed into my GPS.

_God I love technology_

'Please turn right at the next set of lights to arrive at the Cullen's house' I heard the GPS state.

_Wait... hold up, the Cullen's?_

This time I did stop and check my GPS and my phone.

_Oh this is just getting weirder._

Shaking my head I started up the car again and I was on my way. If only I knew what was in store.

(BPOV)

I rolled my shoulders as I pulled up at the local cafe. I really needed some caffeine. I turned the car off and hoped out. Locking the car and rushing into the small shop I hugged myself. It really wasn't supposed to be this cold... Anywhere... Ever. I smiled as I unwrapped the scarf from my neck and hung it up on the coat holder at the door; this cafe was probably the cutest shops I've ever been in. The curtains were blue with white polka dots and the floor was carpeted with a lovely shade or white. There were a few tables in the middle and around the edge of the room were booths. My smile grew as I spotted a massive tea cup in the middle of the table in front of me a sign on it asking for money for the people that get stuck in their homes this winter. I pulled out my wallet and let a few coins slip into the cup. I walked up to the counter, wallet still in hand to be greeted by and old woman.

"Why, hello there, luv! I haven't seen you around here before! What can I do for you...?" The woman asked happy and carefree.

Her face had wrinkles at her eyes and mouth. Obvious signs that she had laughed her way through life. It made me smile at the joy being emitted by the woman.

"Bella and I'd just like a coffee full strength with two sugars." I said handing her a ten dollar bill

"We're here to please! And keep your money! The first drink is on the house. Oh my name's Sue; it's lovely to meet you Bella dear. Go have a seat and it'll be in your hands before you know it."

I looked at her in surprise but took my money back and put it in my purse. What an incredible place this was! I heard Sue call someone to 'get that beautiful girl up the back a full strength coffee unless it's coming out of your pay'. I snickered at the fuss sue was putting out for me. I heard a man shout back something about 'so what if she's pretty, give it to her yourself!' I giggled once again at the commotion. I was DEFINATLEY coming here again. I sat down at one of the booths at the back of the shop and watched as sue gave a huff and stormed into the kitchen. I shook my head with an amused sigh and looked down into my bag, checking to see if I had my keys, phone, wallet and iPod. As I was checking them all off I suddenly heard a clunk as a cup was placed in front of me.

'Well I'll be. You are pretty."

I looked up, feeling a blush taint my cheeks. I gasped in surprise, the guy was shockingly stunning and he happened to be the air host who asked me if I wanted anything.

_What a small, world filled with insanely beautiful and mysterious men!_

I saw recognition flash across his face.

"Bella! What a surprise. Small world huh?"

_Read my mind much_

"Jacob! Wow! Come sit. That's if you're allowed to"

Jacob chuckled and sat down next to me.

"That's my mum. She's a pain in the ass but she pays incredibly well."

I giggled at the goofy grin he gave me and felt my cheeks heat up a little more.

"So..." I said, wrapping my hands around the mug Jacob had put on the table not only moments before.

"Is meeting at the V.C.C still up for grabs?" He asked tilting his head.

_God that's adorable._

"Ah yeah sure! How about we go out tomorrow night?" I asked bringing the cup to my lips.

Just before he could answer I felt my phone vibrate under my leg and I jumped, causing piping hot coffee to spill on Jacob.

"OH FUCK!" Jacob shouted as he swiped at the coffee on his leg that was now staining his pants.

"Jacob! Watch your mouth!" I heard sue scream from the kitchen.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Jacob. God I feel like such an idiot." I said, moving my body awkwardly, not really knowing what to do.

I looked up to see Jacob smiling down at me. He was closer then I expected him to me so I did what I would have done in any situation. I jerked back causing me to slam my head against the seat.

"OH FUCK" I shouted as pain ripped through my head.

"Bella! Are you alright!" I heard Jacob ask eyes wide as he reached out and smoothed my hair away from my head.

A tear slipped from the corner of my eye and before I knew what was happening I was being hosted up bridal style into Jacobs arms and he was walking somewhere. I didn't risk opening my eyes, for the pain was still to die down. I was placed down on which felt like a couch and I felt Jacob move and sit beside me. He put his hands to my head and applied the tiniest amount of pressure. You would usually think it would cause your pain to spike but the pressure actually took the pain away... slowly.

Finally I opened my eyes and saw Jacob still gripping my head. I smiled weakly at him and relaxed.

"Kiss it better" I suggested pathetically.

I saw him smile and lean over my head to kiss where I had wacked it. As he came back and looked me in the eye I knew whatever we had wasn't over. But currently I was too tired and my head was still throbbing. I didn't actually care. I groaned and stood, finding that my balance had been restored and I hugged Jacob.

"Thank you. I know that was stupid but, thank you"

I felt the chuckle reverberate from Jacobs's chest.

"It's okay Bella. As long as you see my tomorrow night!"

I nodded in agreement and let go. I smiled at him and motioned for him to lead the way. He gave a curt nod and shuffled past me. I laughed when he started walking like a penguin.

_I could get used to this._

I saw sue rushing towards me as we neared the door coming out of the kitchen.

"Oh dear, I saw you were hurt! Here's a, to go coffee, for your troubles." Sue said standing on her tip toes and gazing at my head then handing me the paper cup.

I smiled and took the bill out of my pocket and pushed it into Sue's hand. Before she could protest I held up a finger.

"I will be back soon. The next one can be on the house" I said smiling.

Sue nodded and winked at Jacob.

"Behave Jake" She shot a playful warning to her son.

"God mum you are so embarrassing" Jacob groaned and pushed me out to the entrance of the shop.

I grabbed my scarf and Jacob handed me my bag and phone from where I had left them before I hit my head like a moron.

" Thanks Jacob" I said smiling at him once again while wrapping my scarf around my neck.

"No problem Bells" He said.

I smirked at his nickname for me.

"See you later Jakey" I snickered, opened the door and walked out being followed by a

'Wait until tomorrow woman!'

I hopped into the car and started it up. Before I left I checked my phone and I had a text from Rose.

**Hurry up and get home! Hot guy here!**

**X Rosidale**

I rolled my eyes at Rose's stupid name for herself. It was a childhood joke. I backed out of the parking space and was on my way home. In no time at all I had arrived home and was walking through the front door with a smile until I looked up.

There was Edward and Rose.

Lip locked.


End file.
